gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGUC RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) (Red Color Ver.)
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) (Red Color Ver.) is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2016. Includes *Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) **4 Beam Saber hilts **Hand Grenade rack attachments *Beam Magnum *Beam Magnum Magazine *3 Shields (Destroy Mode) **1 Adapter (arm) *1 Shield (Unicorn Mode) **Adapter (backpack) **Adapter (for I-Field Protection display) *2 Hyper Bazookas + Grenade Launcher **Grenade rack attachments **Anti-Ship Missile Launcher attachments *3 Beam Gatling Guns *2 Large Boosters **Support stands *Full Armor attachment adapter *Armed Armor HJ (Hyper Beam Javelin) (deployed mode) *Armed Armor HJ (Hyper Beam Javelin) (storage mode) *Right trigger hand *3 Display stands for Shield + Beam Gatling Gun attachments **Adapter arm (triple shield arrangement) Kit Features & Gimmicks *The Full Armor attachment can mount onto or remove from the Unicorn Gundam. *Both elbow and knee joints can be bent into 90 degrees. *Shoulder joints can slightly raise up for upwards articulation. *The hip joint can swivel forwards and backwards. *The Beam Saber/forearm panels can be flipped out forward to form Beam Tonfas. *The Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from the backpack as handheld weapons. (Beam Effect parts sold separately.) *Beam Magnum can mount onto either both sides of the arms or onto the backpack via a flip-out tab. *Beam Magnum Magazine can be stored onto the rear waist armor. *Either of the two shields (Normal, Destroy Mode) can be mounted onto the backpack via an adapter (A18) if the Unicorn Gundam isn't mounted with the Full Armor attachment. **The Gatling Guns can be mounted along with the shield as well. *Hyper Bazooka + Grenade Launcher can be optionally removed from the Full Armor attachment as handheld weapons. *Either of the two Armed Armor HJ pieces, deployed or storage mode, can be wielded by the Unicorn Gundam. **The Javelin section on the deployed piece can optionally remove and mount onto the bottom hilt to form a double-bladed weapon. *The Destroy Mode shield + Gatling Gun combinations can form a triple I-Field arrangement via an adapter arm. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied and panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color Paints. *The open hands from the HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) can be used for this kit. *Care must be taken while separating the hand parts: Due to its slightly tight construction, the pin that connects the thumb section can potentially snap off if you separate it with excessive force. *The clear parts from The Gundam Base exclusive variant can be used to swap the red Psycoframe parts (and its polycaps) to recreate the deactivated Psycoframe version of the unit. B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulator 200 can be used for this kit. Notes & Trivia *For starters, this is the most complete (with an exception of the inseparable Gatling Guns and the Grenade Launchers on the Hyper Bazooka) HGUC Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) possible. *The white plastic featured on the majority of Unicorn Gundam features a slight red tinge. *This kit is the only HGUC Unicorn Gundam variant to come with the Hyper Beam Javelin. Gallery Packaging HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-box.jpg Stock Photos HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-1.jpg HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-2.jpg HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-3.jpg HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-4.jpg HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-5.jpg HGUC-Full-Armor-Unicorn-Gundam-Destroy-Mode-Red-Color-Ver-6.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-132AC Category:HGUC Unicorn Gundam runners Category:Colored Polycap runner Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo